1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to methods of fabricating optical scanners using the vibration of a beam and other resonant oscillating devices.
2. Related Art
As one resonant-oscillating-device fabrication method of this type, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-228965 (hereafter, referred to as JP2002-228965A) discloses a method of fabricating a galvano device. In the fabrication method disclosed in JP2002-228965A, both a reflecting mirror and a torsion bar are formed on a silicon substrate in such a manner that the torsion bar shakably supports the reflecting mirror. According to JP2002-228965A, if the resonant frequency of the reflecting mirror is likely to differ from a predetermined value, the reflecting mirror and the torsion bar are etched to adjust the resonant frequency of the reflecting mirror to the predetermined resonant frequency.
According to the galvano device fabrication method, after both the reflecting mirror and the torsion bar are formed on the silicon substrate, the resonant frequency of the reflecting mirror is adjusted to the predetermined value by etching. The additional process steps of adjustment by etching would increase the galvano-device fabrication process steps.